


Power rangers Astro Strike

by Inspiration_Sparkling



Series: Power Rangers Astro Strike [1]
Category: Original Work, Power Rangers, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiration_Sparkling/pseuds/Inspiration_Sparkling
Summary: Plot: In an alternative universe; a blood thirsty empire called the dark matter who is led by their fierce leader , Dr.Armageddon took over the entire universe and dictated it! They would blow up planets into smithereens and would take lives from those who fail to comply with their sickening laws! Luckily nine ultimate saviours are chosen by the plasma balls to become power rangers and save the universe!
Series: Power Rangers Astro Strike [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715848
Kudos: 5





	Power rangers Astro Strike

Rangers

Leo Red  
Name: Felix  
Gender: Male  
Constellation: Leo  
Colour: Red  
Age: 18  
Homeworld: Earth  
Description: A student who attends high school. He is always ready for an adventure and likes to explore. He lives with his grandfather and does not know much about his past. Personality: Happy, Hot headed and optimistic.  
Zord: Leo Voyager.

Scorpius Orange  
Name: Sting  
Gender: Male  
Constellation: Scorpius  
Colour: Orange  
Age: 20  
Homeworld: Forza  
Description: A quiet young man whose family was brutally murdered by his older brother. He has been accused for being a serial killer and authorities are after him not knowing the truth behind the mass killings.   
Personality: Quiet , Stern and Strict  
Zord: Scorpius Voyager.

Lupus Blue  
Name: Czar  
Gender: Male  
Constellation: Lupus  
Colour: Blue  
Age: 35  
Homeworld: Sirius  
Description: Czar is a wolfman. He earned his stardom by travelling across different planets being a wilderness adventurer.He often cooks up odd meals using maggots and other creatures.  
Personality: Loyal , Courageous and Dairing  
Zord: Lupus Voyager

Libra Gold  
Name: Balance  
Gender: Male  
Constellation: Libra  
Colour: Gold  
Age: 230  
Homeworld: Level  
Description: An urban explorer who has millions of subscribers. He runs a me tube channel with this best friend Ray. He along with ray are banned from many places as a result of their exploring as well as being arrested for it.  
Personality: Witty , Sneaky and Comedic  
Zord: Libra Voyager

Taurus Black  
Name: BullBot  
Gender: Male  
Constellation: Taurus  
Colour: Black  
Age: 40  
Homeworld: I.N.U.S.T.R.I.N.G  
Description: A robotic bull wrestler who measures to about 200cm. He has the reputation for never being defeated. He currently owns 9 championship belts.   
Personally: Go Lucky , Boisterous and Friendly   
Zord: Taurus Voyager

Ophiuchus Silver  
Name: Ray  
Gender: Male  
Constellation: Ophiuchus  
Colour: Silver  
Age: 21  
Homeworld: Cold 6  
Description: A young man who hails from a planet that has eradicated emotions. He wants to learn about emotions and so hangs out with Balance who runs a metube channel with him. He too has been stirring up trouble when urban exploring.  
Personality: Emotionless , Intelligent and Sneaky  
Zord: Ophiuchus Voyager

Charmeleon Green  
Name: Emi  
Gender: Female  
Constellation: Charmeleon  
Colour: Green  
Age: 18  
Homeworld: Liz-zz  
Description: A teenaged girl who is a track star. Her dream is to compete in the universal olympics.  
Personality: Open Minded , Cheery and Cheeky.  
Zord: Chameleon Voyager.

Aqullia Pink  
Name: P.A.I.A ( Pilot. Artificial. Intelligence . Android)  
Gender: Female  
Constellation: Aquillia  
Colour: Pink  
Age: 20  
Homeworld: Sentai 6  
Description: P.A.I.A is the first pilot android who flies people to different planets. Her true dream is to become a power ranger and save people.  
Personality: Shy , Gifted and Clumsy  
Zord: Aqullia Voyager.

Dorado Yellow  
Name: Jerome  
Gender: Male  
Constellation: Dorado  
Colour: Yellow  
Age: 22  
Homeworld: Aquitar  
Description: A young man who is known for his gaming videos on metube. He is always ready to take the lead when it counts.  
Personality: Generous , Talented and Laid back  
Zord: Dorado Voyager.

Allies  
Name: Dr. Xiao.Draco  
Gender: Male  
Constellation: Draco  
Age:40  
Homeworld: Draconis  
Description: A dragon alien who specialises in astronomy. He is very passionate about the subject, especially constellations. Dr Draco is a science teacher at the local school. He is also the creator of the Star Morpher. a  
Personality: Goofy, Secretive and Social.

Name: Willis  
Gender: Male  
Constellation: Ursa Minor  
Age:12  
Homeworld: Earth  
Description: A child prodigy who attends the local school. He idolises the power rangers. He hangs out with the other rangers not knowing their true identities. He wishes to become a ranger someday…..  
Personality: Brave , Smart and Childlike

Dark Matter 

Leader 

Name: Dr.Armageddon  
Gender: Male  
Description: The leader of the dark matter. He has the desire and urge to destroy planets and murder anyone who gets in his way!

Footsoldiers 

Name: DarkVaders  
Gender: N/A  
Description: They are heartless beings who hurt anyone in sight that are not members of the dark matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Constructive Criticism only!


End file.
